Welcome to Cleveland
by Kelly the Vampire Witch
Summary: Faith, Wood, and Rona have moved to Cleveland to take care of the Hellmouth and become a family.
1. Chapter 1

Faith Lehane stared in disbelief. Never in all her life as a Vampire Slayer had she ever seen something quite this scary. She'd faced demons, uber-vamps, apocalypses, and dangerous harden convicts. Well actually she was a dangerous harden convict too.

"Hey Faith, I need your opinion," Robin Wood opened the door to walk into the bathroom shattering Faith's thought process. On instinct she quickly dropped what she was holding into the open drawer in front of her.

"Yeah lover," Faith turned around to face him.

"Which tie?" He smiled holding up one blue and one brown tie.

"What about the gray striped one?"

"That's why I love you" Robin kissed her and left the bathroom to find the tie and head to his new teaching job at Cleveland Central High School. "I'll have some papers to grade after school so Rona and I will be home around six, so we can patrol."

"Be careful," Faith called back as she reached into the drawer and pulled the positive pregnancy test out again. "Because we weren't"

&&&

Faith knew logically that she had to tell Robin, he would start to notice when she was the size of a house, and the sooner the better. Yet she had wrestled all day with the decision. Robin was the first stable relationship she'd ever been in. He and Rona were becoming the family she'd never had growing up. He was intelligent, sensitive, sexy as hell, deadly in a fight, and could still always keep her in check with his knowledge of how to handle difficult Slayers. If any guy in the world would be there for her through unplanned parenthood, it was him. Plus he would understand better than anyone the difficulty surrounding a Slayer pregnancy. Hell according to Giles and the Council records he was the only person that had ever been born from a Slayer. She had to tell him, he deserved to know.

"Hey, sorry we're late." Robin came through the front door. Rona followed behind carrying a heavy looking backpack and heading towards the kitchen table where she usually ate dinner and did part of her homework before patrol. "Finish History and I'll help you with Chemistry when we get home."

"Yes dad," Rona said sarcastically as she grabbed a can of ravioli and actually got to work on her History homework. It still amazed Faith that any child would actually go to school all day, come home and do homework with one of the teachers, and still fight the forces of evil without complaining. "Damn, Why does everything we learn have to be about the white male?" Well most of the time anyway.

"So anything exciting happen today?" Robin asked.

"Nope," Faith lied through her teeth. "Let's have dinner and talk about white male oppression."


	2. Chapter 2

Patrol that night was taken in routine comfort. Anyone watching would just see a family walking through town to the cemetery. Robin and Rona were discussing school, lesson plans, faculty, and students. Faith who usually threw in her limited knowledge was preoccupied by the decision to tell Robin tonight after they got home and were getting ready for bed. Which probably explains why she didn't notice the vampire until it had already jumped her. Robin managed to pull the vamp off her, but the dude was wicked strong and threw Robin against a tree. Faith back on her feet went toe to toe with the creature as Rona given the signal slipped up behind and stake the bastard. Which she did, two second after the vampire had thrown Faith into a gravestone cracking it down the middle and her ribs in the process. Mentally and Physically exhausted Faith fainted. Rona knowing she couldn't help both Robin and Faith back to the house had no choice but to call the hospital. "Faith is not going to be happy."

&&&

"You're sure." Faith asked the doctor again. "I mean you checked everything."

"Yes, Miss Lehane I triple checked and you are not and were not pregnant. Sometimes home pregnancy test can give a false positive. It is unfortunate, but that is why we suggest coming to an OBGYN to confirm your pregnancy. Your ribs are healing nicely so I'll let you get some rest."

"Rest sure," Faith nodded as the doctor left.

"How's the ribs?" Rona asked walking in.

"I'll be good as new tomorrow. How's Robin?"

"He took a pretty hard hit, but he should be up by tomorrow too. You know how stubborn both of you are."

"Yeah"

"Listen I'm sorry I couldn't stake him before he tossed you."

"You staked him, that's the important part. Anyway he wouldn't have gotten the drop on us if I had been paying attention."

"You did seem elsewhere tonight. Well I'm going to go find what they have in the snack machine. Do you want anything?"

"No I'm fine, thanks Rona."

"What's a Slayer for?" Rona smiled as she left the room.

Faith leaned back in bed and felt the tears start to fall.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Robin, I need to tell you something." Faith laid down on their bed the next night and Robin looked over his book at her from his reading chair.

"Does this have anything to do with what was bothering you yesterday?"

"You picked up on that huh,"

"It crossed my mind once or twice at the hospital. You're never distracted on patrol. Whatever it is must be big."

"It felt like it yesterday, but it turned out to be nothing, and now it feels like something bigger."

"Care to run that by me again in linear English."

"I took a home pregnancy test yesterday that said I was pregnant, no interruptions, last night at the hospital the doctor told me I wasn't pregnant, and I was actually upset. I realized that all day I had been getting used to the idea and it wasn't this horrible catastrophe. I am deeply one hundred percent in love with you and I know you would be the best father in the world and maybe I wouldn't be the world's worst mom. So instead of having another unplanned pregnancy scare maybe we can have a planned one. You can talk now."

Without a word Robin placed the book on the chair and walked over to her and kissed her. "I love you so much and you will be a fantastic mother."

"Does that mean we can try again?"

Robin pulled away a few inches, "There's something we need to do first."

"Really, because I'm all good to go here." Faith quipped puzzled by his reaction and the fact that he chose this moment to hunt through his dresser drawer. Finally he turned around to face her.

"Faith Lehane will you marry me?"

&&&

"You said yes," Rona smiled looking at the ring on Faith's finger the next morning. Robin had been planning to pop the questions for weeks. He'd even gotten his mom's wedding ring from the safe in New York. He'd said that the ring deserved to have another Slayer wear it.

"Yeah," Faith smiled, "I never thought of myself as married, but Robin and I fit, you know."

"Well I'm happy for you. Tell your fiancé I'm waiting in the car while the two of you say goodbye."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey B," Faith called Buffy long distance. "How's the Italian Stallion?"

"The Immortal is fine." Buffy smiled. "Is the Hellmouth acting up?"

"No, it's as quiet as it can be. Actually I called with some personal info. Robin asked me to marry him."

"Wow, I mean wow. Are you going to? We all like Wood, and we know how much you love each other, I just hadn't thought it had gotten this serious."

"Me either until yesterday."

"So what's it like? I mean the only person who's ever proposed to me was Spike and he was under one of Willow's spells at the time."

"It was kind of like an extreme sport. It's dangerous and terrifying, but at the same time you know that it's the most incredible experience of your life. Anyway I just called, because I really wanted you to know I said yes. I'm wearing Nikki's wedding ring right now and I know we had some bad fights in the past, with me being evil and trying to steal your boyfriends, but I really hope we are past all that now. I'm really happy and I want one of the closest people I have to a friend to be happy for me."

"Of course I'm happy for you. I admire everything that you've had to go through. I was just crazy because every time I tried to help you and understand you pushed me away and infected my already doomed relationships. Just tell me when you set the date and I'll have the Scooby Gang there and maybe even some of Angel Investigations if Andrew comes back with a solid report on how they're doing."

"Thanks B, and I'll stay in touch."

"Give my best to Wood and Rona." Buffy smiled as she hung up the phone.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wow" Robin remarked as he walked in the front door. The living room was picked up, he could smell Faith's amazing meatloaf in the oven, and Faith herself was sitting at the kitchen table with a book and notebook paper in front of her. "What's all this?"

"What I can't be domestic every once and awhile? I needed to find something in the living room so I cleaned it up and the meatloaf was easy to start while I started my GED practice test. I'm actually really good at the verbal, but the math is kicking my ass."

"You're taking the GED?" Rona smiled, "that is so cool. I can help with some of the math if you want."

"Why the sudden urge to improve yourself?" Robin asked

"Look, the money Giles gave us for the protecting the Hellmouth is only going to last so long. I'm not cut out for the minimum wage world of stupid delivery uniforms. I figure if I get my GED I can actually take some college classes, and find myself a decent job."

"You're the Slayer. That's the biggest job in the world." Robin kissed her forehead.

"I want to have a life outside of Slaying, maybe if I had I wouldn't have been so eager for the kill. I'm just trying to become a responsible adult. I mean I'm a 23 one-year-old high school dropout escaped convict. There really isn't any place to go but up. I want you two to be proud of me, but more importantly I want to be proud of myself."

Robin nodded, "Lets work on some of the math over meatloaf, before we patrol tonight."

Faith smiled, "Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

Faith fidgeted nervously in her chair. This was it all of the hard work and effort would be over in two hours. She was finally taking her GED.

&&&

"Sir, We have a report from Cleveland Career Placement Center." Eric Johnson looked up from his computer. "A California escape criminal just used her social security card to sign into GED Testing."

"Well inform the local police and get over there to apprehend the criminal."

"Sir, she is multiple homicide."

"Then use extreme caution, but get over there and arrest her."

"Yes sir."

&&&

"Hey honey, how was testing?" Robin smiled as Faith walked through the door.

"Great except I was cornered in the parking lot by some cops. I think it would be a good idea if I laid low for a few days and you got the mail from our P.O. Box. They knew who I was."

"Probably just ran a check on your social security number and found out you were a fugitive."

"Which means I need a new social security number."

"Which would be illegal."

"I don't want to be hunted for the rest of my life just because I got out of jail a couple of years early. I look at it as time off for winning an apocalypse. Don't worry I'll find a guy and you won't have to be involved."

"But I am involved. We're in this together now all the way. I told you back in Sunnydale no more isolationist Slayer crap."

"Okay so we'll keep our options open for a few days, but I still want to consider the new social security number."

"And if that's what we decide I am coming with you."

"So that's what compromise feels like."

"Yeah,"

"It feels weird."

"Yeah."


	7. Chapter 7

Faith groaned as the side seam slit in her silk black dress split all the way up to her thigh. "Why is it every time we try to have a normal date some demon decides it's the perfect night for an apocalypse?" She sneered at the demon that was stopping her from having a groin fest with Robin.

"Life on the Hell Mouth," Robin shouted back thoroughly enjoying the nights current action as much as the postponed action.

"Well it sucks," Faith exclaimed as she stabbed and killed the demon with her black stiletto heels B had sent her from Italy.

"Come on, I'll get you home," Robin smiled.

After they walked a few feet Faith let out a gasp, "Oh My God!"

"What! Is there another set of demons?" Robin asked anxiously.

"I just realized I was sounding like B back there. Never did understand why she cared so much about social interaction. For me it was all slay all the time. And now I actually care about demons ruining my date night with ass kicking violence. This is all your fault and if you catch me turning into Giles promise me that you will shoot me before I resort to tweed."

"Promise"

&&&

"Well," Robin asked as Faith walked through the door.

"Which news do you want first?" She asked him gravely.

"Both," He answered knowing a trick question when he heard one.

"I passed the GRE and have a high enough score to apply for Cleveland Community College. I'm finally going back to school to earn my bachelor's degree and in unrelated news the doctor and I had a long conversation during my appointment today about the fact that WE'RE PREGNANT!!!!" She burst out screaming and jumped on him making them both fall onto the bed. "God, I know I'm about to curse myself by saying it, but right at this exact moment my life is perfect."

"Mine too, except I fell on my book."


	8. Chapter 8

"Happy Birthday," Robin sang bring Faith breakfast in bed.

"What's this?" Faith smiled sitting up in bed.

"Your birthday breakfast in bed. Crowley used to do this for me every year."

"Wow, your mom had the coolest Watcher. You were lucky to be raised by him."

"Crowley was the best," Robin agreed. "I just hope Hope doesn't have to be raised by someone else if we die."

"First of all no talking about us dying over birthday pancakes, second we are going to have a boy, third his name is not going to be Hope. Hey, we'll survive. This kid is going to grow up with everything we never had. Including birthday breakfast in bed." Faith gave Robin a pancake kiss.

"Time for presents," Rona came in with an armload of gifts. "All the Scoobies sent us packages secretly so we could surprise you."

"You did," Faith assured her. "Now you two better get going or you'll be late for school."

Robin gave her a passionate kiss goodbye wished her Happy Birthday again and left the room so that Faith could sit alone with her overwhelming emotions that this was her life now and she really had people that cared so much about her. "Life is good," She thought as she drank her orange juice.


	9. Chapter 9

Faith slid into her desk and took her pen out of her binder. She couldn't believe that she was actually looking forward to a World Literature class, but she had read some of the stories in the syllabus and had enjoyed discussing them with Robin and Rona. It amazed her that some dead guy could write about how she was feeling. She was also taking American History and College Algebra, even though she still didn't like working with numbers she was truly enjoying being back in school and having a purpose. She was even working at the College Gym as a fitness instructor and seriously considering majoring in Kinesiology. She rubbed her stomach, which was starting to become noticeably bigger and smiled. The doctor had told her everything looked fine and that the baby was coming along nicely. She hadn't had any weird cravings yet, but she had become more prone to crying than she was before she had gotten pregnant. Robin had been a dream through all of her mood swings and was anxiously talking about the wedding like he was enjoying color schemes and table charts. Well kid, not long now before mom and dad make you legitimate.

The whole room quieted down when Professor Salinas walked in. She smiled warmly as she set down her briefcase and asked, "Okay class who can tell me why Hero in _Much Ado About Nothing_ is so willing to forgive her fiancé? Yes Faith"

"Well when you truly love someone, you don't stop loving them just because they got some bad information and acted like a jerk. You love a person not only because of their great qualities, but also their bad. Sometimes if you're really lucky they'll let you start over again with a clean slate."


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you excited about everyone coming in?" Rona asked Faith when they were shopping for maternity clothes.

"I guess I mean we kind of have this new life here, I'm just afraid of having my old life mess everything up. What about you?"

"It'll be cool to see some of the other Slayers." Rona sighed. "I guess I'm afraid of everything changing too. Don't get me wrong. I love you and Robin. I wouldn't have come to Cleveland if I didn't. And the whole baby thing is fantastic. It's just that I'm going off to college next year and I'm not sure there will be a place for me to come and crash over holidays."

"Hey," Faith turned Rona around to look her square in the eyes. "My father was in jail my entire childhood, my mother was a junkie whore, the first time I ever had anyone care about me was when my Watcher came to tell me about my calling. She was killed right in front of me and I thought I would never be able to trust anybody but myself again. Then this crazy blonde chick came into my life with a whole group of insane do-gooders and even though I've fallen a couple of times on my way here. I want to believe that I am one of those do-gooders now. Which means I am never going to let anyone I care about fall through the cracks. No matter how many kids Robin and I have, or how many apocalypses we have to fight. You will always have a place with us and I will always consider you the little sister I never had." Faith started to cry and Rona hugged her.

"Faith, you are the most wonderful person I know, and this baby is going to be so lucky to have the best parents in the world. And anytime you need Aunt Rona to baby sit you'll know how to contact me." Rona started to control her emotions and cleared her throat. "So what about the blue top?"

"I was looking at the black." Faith smiled affectionately at Rona as they continued to shop.


	11. Chapter 11

a/n this chapter is dedicated to my friend Joan who just had her bridal shower and yes I gave her the same gift Buffy gives Faith, but only because I really like the idea behind the gift.

&&&

"I love Bridal/ Baby Showers," Dawn said dreamily as they got out of the rental car and walked to Faith's house in Cleveland.

"You love anything involving cake and presents," Buffy teased her sister. "Besides you know I will hurt anyone who proposes or gets my little sister pregnant before me."

"I'll warn Andrew of your intent," Dawn rolled her eyes as she knocked on the door. "Rona," she squealed as the Slayer opened the door. "Did my notes on Shakespeare help at all?"

"Yeah they were a real lifesaver." Rona hugged the only girl in her crazy group of friends that was not actually supernatural. "Hey Buffy," she smiled at the oldest Slayer, "Faith is in the living room with everyone else, guarding her presents."

"I'm guarding the cake," Faith corrected as they walked into the living room filled with Slayers and one Red headed Witch. "Hey B, how was the flight from Italy?"

"Long," Buffy smiled and hugged Faith. "How's the baby?"

"He'll be here in a few weeks." Faith rubbed her stomach. "Hey Dawnie," Faith smiled and hugged Dawn.

"Now we can have cake," Rona smiled at Faith. "She was waiting for you to arrive." She explained to Buffy.

&&&

"At the last one is from me and Dawn," Buffy smiled handing Faith her last present.

"_If a Man Answers_, a Dog Training Book, and a stuffed animal?" Faith asked her questioningly.

"It was one of mom's favorite movies when we were growing up. It's the story of how a couple; Sandra Dee and Bobby Darin get together and spend the first year of their marriage. The book is explained as part of the movie. For a lot of years I thought this is what marriage was really supposed to be like." Buffy explained smiling. "It was either this or the _Kama Sutra_ and I was not taking that through customs. The stuffed dog is for the baby."


	12. Chapter 12

"I HATE YOU," Faith screamed at the top of her lungs. "This is all YOUR fault," she panted slightly calmer glaring at Robin.

"That contraction was a big one." Dr. Temple informed the room at large. "Faith, we gave you the medication and you should be out of pain and delivering shortly.

"I'm sitting right here, its not like I need a play-by-play." Faith sneered.

"You'll feel better soon, just think of your son. Have you decided on a name yet?"

Before she could respond Faith screamed in pain.

"This is it," Dr. Temple told her. "One more push and your son's out."

&&&

"Can I come in?" Rona asked.

"Of course," Faith smiled from the bed looking exhausted but happy. "Come meet your nephew Hunter."

"Aw he is so adorable," Rona cooed as Faith placed Hunter into her arms. "In a completely strong and masculine way." She assured Robin.

"Well now you have a reason to come home on weekends from college," Faith smiled. "He's going to need a lot of looking after with my genetics."

"The son of the only son of a Slayer and an original Slayer. I'm sure he'll be happy and well adjusted." Rona teased. "What could possible go wrong?"


End file.
